


Suchen

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Suchen

“Jongdae, are you sure this is a good idea?” Joonmyun queries his boyfriend, twisting his fingers anxiously while they sit in the waiting area.

Jongdae reaches over to capture one of Joonmyun’s hands within his own, and the warm touch calms his nerves a little.

“Of course I’m sure, I trust you completely. Besides, I’m giving it to you not the other way around. You have nothing to worry about.”

Nothing to worry about other than the horrible outcome if he breaks Jongdae’s heart. He would never consciously hurt the one person he loved, but Joonmyun has no idea what the future holds.

“It’s just, the responsibility. It’s far too precious to give to me.”

Jongdae looks at him with the same sparkling, teasing eyes that he used to back in high school.

“Who else does my heart belong to if not you?”


End file.
